My Life as a DemiGod
by Another demigod
Summary: Jason reed is unlike any other boy he lives a very... shall we say interesting life?   PLEASE REVEIW I NEED TO KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE?
1. The beginning of the end

Chapter One

Notice: if anything in this story seems remotely familiar close this window immediately.

My name is Jason Reed and I am a demi-god. All this craziness started about 3 months ago, when me and my best friend Austin were on a field-trip to a movie theatre. I attended Phillips academy for troubled boys. Most guys there were either forced to go there by the court or by there parents. I however just had been expelled from one to many school. I loved my mom I really did but sometimes it was hard. I know I was an only child but when you come from a low income family and your mom is only around for a portion of the day and you live in a rough neighbourhood you can get up to some crazy stuff. I never hurt anyone or did drugs but I was known for alot of mischief. Mostly stealing scrap parts from cars and bikes to build little do-dads and gizmos. Some of them were just basic stuff like robots other more sophisticated like power laces were the laces automatically tightened once you stepped in. Anyways back to three months ago, Austin and I along with the rest of my grade eight class were visiting a movie theatre to learn about Ancient Greece. While waiting in line for tickets Hunter Malone kept calling Austin names. Some weren't bad like shorty and cripple. Hold on I should explain first, Austin was a 13 year old guy from new jersey who was 5'6 and had jet black hair like me. we had alot in common video games t.v. and sports 'cept the problem was Austin had a freak knee injury and wasn't able to walk without crutches any more. Anyways Hunter Malone kept calling Austin names, Austin being the nice guy he is ignored him. I was starting to get mad hunter thinks he can do what ever he wants because his dad is some multi millionaire from la. "Hey crips!" Hunter called "move up". Eventually he couldn't take it. "Shut up!" Austin yelled. "Whats the problem orphan can't take a few blows?" That was it, I came at him the rage of countless insults building up inside me. Hunter started to cower away but I punched him, almost instantly dropping him to the ground. Then I jumped on him throwing punches left and right. "SSTOOPP!" yelled Mr. Edwards our social teacher. Mr. Edwards was probably well over 6 and half feet and was able to drag me off Hunter like I weighed nothing. Mr. Edward hated me, he would use any excuse to give me detention or yell at me. He dragged me into a side room shoving me into the middle of the room. "Jason!" he yelled. "What on earth have you done?".

" He started it!" I spat.

"I don't care who started it you threw the first punch! You've been trouble since you got here." he said.

"Its time I started what I came here for!" he muttered to him self. I turned away and when I came back Mr. Edward had become a Chthonic (K-th-o-nik) also known as a monster from the underworld.

"Jason as the son of a god and mortal you must die!" He or it rather screeched at me.

"Back away!" Austin yelled. Austin pulled a sword from what appeared to be his crutch and stabbed Mr. Edwards. The monster that was once feet away from me was now lying on the floor as a pile of yellow dust. "what was that?" I demanded half scared half shocked. " I can't tell you now, there might be more on the way we need to move!" Austin replied. Austin and I booked it out of the room and left using the fire exit. The other kids were still tending to Hunter Malone who looked seriously messed up. I couldn't help smiling to myself as Austin and I ran to my house.


	2. Put into motion

Chapter Two

Austin and I raced back to my house running through back alleys and dodging traffic. I was worried I might lose Austin because of his disability, but man he could move fast on those things.

We finally arrived at doors of my flat, panting I looked over at Austin who Hadn't even broken a sweat. Almost collapsing to the floor I looked up to see my mom open the door. "Jason?" my mom looked at me quizzically. " Sarah we need to leave now and we need to leave fast" Austin said to my mother. "Now?" she replied. My mother grabbed a duffel bag out of the closet Austin and I went to my room. We started packing cloths,pillows blankets and a few photos. "Where are we going?" I asked. "Camp Half-Blood". Austin replied. "Camp Half what?" I asked. "Never mind we'll explain on the way. "We?" I said. "yes...we"

Before I knew it Austin my mom and I were all piled into a beat up mini-van speeding down a highway. "So, where is it were going exactly?" I asked.

"Its a camp, for special people like you." My mom replied.

"oh special, like all the schools I went to" I said quite rudely.

I didn't mean to be rude but if you just ran 3 miles, packed your most valuable things and were speeding down the highway to an unknown destination I doubt you'd be any happier.

"No its different its for people like you, people... well Austin can probably explain it better".

I turned to Austin hoping he'd know what to make of the situation.

" Were going to Camp Half-Blood, its a camp for people like you... people that are demi-gods."

"Demi-gods?" I said. "yes correct, Demi-gods."

"you mean those half mortal half god guys in the myths? Look I can take a joke but this is a little over the edge." I said

"Jason, were not joking those guys in the stories are real, well they were until they died."

Just then something swooped over our car landing in the middle of the road cracking the road.

It was a monster, almost like the one Mr. Edwards turned into.

"Oh no not a fury?" Austin yelped. My mom swerved running into a tree. As I blacked out my last images were of Austin impaling the fury and dragging me. I caught a last smell, it was of animals like goats or sheep, It reminded me of the time my mother took me to the zoo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

I woke lying in an open tent, Austin sat on the chair next to my cot. "morning sunshine!" Austin said.

"Were are we?" I asked

'Right, well I assume you might have some questions." Austin answered.

"We are at Camp Half-Blood, a camp for demi-gods here we train you into warriors and soldiers. We prepare you for the real world and how to fight monsters." Austin said quite calmly. Then he took a bite of a pop can. "DUDE!, did you just eat a pop can like metal?" I asked.

"AH yes how could I forget, I am a satyr " Austin said. "Like half man half goat?" I said.

"Exactly!" he said

I must be dreaming I thought to myself. I stood up and put on an orange T-shirt, It read "Camp Half-Blood". Just as I walked out the door I noticed that Austin no longer had crutches, It made sense and was quite clever in hiding his legs. As soon as I had stepped out of the tent I was surrounded by a warm glow and a fiery light. Every one stopped and stared at me, I was so embarrassed was this even normal. All of a sudden Austin came up behind me

"Duuude! you've been claimed." He said very excitedly. "claimed?" I said. " Now we know who your parent is, your god one". Austin said. "who is he?" I asked. "how could I have not seen it before, the fiddling the building, your dads Hephaestus" he said. Austin walked over to a tent in row, well semi circle really. As he opened the door to this cabin I was over whelmed with the aroma of motor oil and sweat. It felt hot, not sun hot but the warmth you get when are in a work shop.

"boys and girls, children of Hephaestus, I give you Jason!" Austin said dramatically. Suddenly I was given hugs and high fives from the other kids. "So your my brothers and sisters?" I asked

"Half brothers and sisters" a boy who appeared my age corrected. "welcome to Hephaestus cabin, or as we call it Cabin Nine. My name is Jordon" the boy said. "Let me show you around." He offered. "Nah, its ok" I said. I wondered in to the cabin it was lined with silver metal walls. Schematics, and blue prints were framed along the walls. I walked to the end of the cabin clueless of were my bed was. Suddenly a wall opened like a hidden bookshelf. Two men emerged covered in soot and grease. It was an elevator, Ingenious I thought. I stepped in and the doors closed. "new face detected moving to vacant room, please state your name?" an automated voice said " Jason Reed" I replied. Suddenly the door opened I was met by an awesome room its wall were made of plasma screen TV so you could be anywhere in the world currently it was displayed as a mountain view it gave you the feel that you were on the top of a mountain. To the right of the room lied a bed King Size complete with Egyptian cotton and many throw pillows. To the left was an oak desk with brand new laptop and charger. the desk looked like it was from the 1700's but it was decked out with to many gadgets to count. It had its own bathroom and everything.


End file.
